conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Elf (Amaratheia)
Half-Elves are the product of the union of an Amar'athi or Selar'athi elf with a human; not a true race as such, they still have their own unique traits. Description Shorter then their Elven parents, the average Half-Elf is more akin to a human in size and build. However, there are still small traits that distinguish them; they have noticeably pointed ears, higher cheekbones and finer features then the average human, however, at the same time, they are rougher then the average elf. Their skin, eye and hair colours tend to reflect their elven heritage however; generally they have fair skin and blue or green eyes, along with blond, brown or black hair. Compared to humans, Half-Elves have slightly better eyesight and hearing, as well as somewhat better low-light vision. However, these abilities are somewhat less advanced then those of an Elf. Like both humans and Elves, their diet is omnivorous. Half-Elves reach maturity at about twenty years old and live to be around a hundred. Half-Eves are infertile and unable to have children; neither Elves, Humans or other Half-Elves can produce offspring with a Half Elf. Likewise, Dro'athi Elves and humans appear to be unable to have offspring either. Character For the most part, Half Elves are rejected by their Elven parent, forcing them to live amongst human communities. This rejection tends to manifest itself in one of two ways. The first - and most frequently seen - is for the Half Elf to try and make the most of their situation and do their best to blend into human society. They wear their hair long to conceal their ears, while men will grow beards (something that neither Elven race can do) to further hide their features. They will downplay the non-human side of their heritage, trying the best to fit in with whatever human community they are a part of. The less seen second way is something of the opposite; while rejected by their Elven parents, those half-Elves do all they can to emulate that side of their heritage; they adopt Elven languages and traditions, as well as modes of behavior, styles of dress and so forth. They play up their elven features, remaining clean-shaven and so forth. In some cases, this sees them becoming "more Elven then the Elves" as the traits they follow become almost exaggerated stereotypes. That is not to say that all Half Elves choose to reject one half of their heritage and embrace the other; there have been several Half Elves who have become famous for standing out and choosing to be whatever they want, or adopting a new identity of their own. Those who do tend to be flamboyant and dramatic, as if to boldly state what they are and demonstrate all that they are capable of. In their own way, they strive to demonstrate that they are their own race, one that is not bound by the traditions or perceptions of their heritage. Unfortunately, this desire to stand out can have its downside; many Half Elves become daring and reckless; knowing that they will never have children of their own, they strive to make the most of their lives, moment to moment, not caring of the consequences of their actions in either the long or short term. This can see many embrace darker or more violent pursuits, in a way seeking to strike back at the societies that rejected them. Community As mentioned before, the Half Elves do not have any real community or nation as such; instead, they tend to try to assimilate into whichever human community they are associated with. As such, their values, beliefs, education and so forth are largely dependant on that side of their heritage. Those Half Elves who show magical affinity (Almost always those of Selar'athi heritage) usually end up as a part of the few remaining mage orders; however, a large number of Half Elven mages turn renegade. Half Elves are rarely found in Elven communities; rejection by their Elven parents is almost universal. The Amer'athi seem to be slightly more tolerant of them then the Selar'athi, however this tolerance is only very slight; in many ways, either Elven race seems to treat humans better then Half Elves. The Dro'athi see Half Elves as abominations to be destroyed or, in Xanscarli, enslaved. There have been several efforts to create entirely Half Elven communities in past; these have met with limited success both due to the relative rarity of Half Elves and the fact that their numbers cannot naturally grow. Unless a community continues to attract new outsiders of follows other practices such as adopting Half Even orphans, such communities will eventually vanish as their population dies off. Category:Amaratheian Races Category:Articles by Darthfish